


it was always me and you

by emilia_kaisa



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Four times people thought that Rash and Stefan were dating and one time they realized it was a good idea.





	it was always me and you

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've written similar stuff, but I just love writing them this way. Hope you enjoy!  
> (I stole the title from Mess is mine by Vance Joy)

 

**1.**

‘And how’s Stefan?’ Leila asked casually as she was wrapping pasta around her fork.

Rash shot her a look from across the table they were sitting at.

‘Umm, he’s okay, I guess? Why are you asking?’

‘Just wondering.’ Leila smiled brightly ‘I like Stefan.’

Rash eyed her suspiciosuly. Last thing he wanted was to his sister show interest in his goofy flatmate. No offence to Stefan (okay, full offence), but she could do so much better. Not that he wanted her to date anybody.

Rash decided to push that topic a little, better safe that sorry.

‘He’s annoying beyond immagination.’ he noticed casually, taking a sip of water. Pointing out Stefan’s flaws seemed like a perfect idea to dishearten Leila from making any attempts to get to know him ‘closer’.

‘Sure.’ Leila agreed, but Rash could see small smirk playing on her lips.

‘He’s also the most irresponsible person on Earth.’ Rash tried once again, slightly concerned ‘And you should’ve seen what he eats, I don’t know how he can survive on that diet...’

Leila chuckled loudly and Rash looked at her, a bit confused. His sister put a hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.

‘What’s so funny?’ Rash asked, feeling a bit lost; he really had no idea what was going on with his sister.

Leila calmed down after a moment and looked at Rash with fondness in her eyes.

‘Why do you think I’ve asked you about Stefan?’

‘Beceause you like him?’ Rash answered with a question, because honestly, he was lost.

‘Well, of course I like him.’ Leila waved her hand ‘Everybody loves Stefan.’ she said and Rash flinched slightly.

‘Everybody minus me, I can’t stand him.’ he muttered quietly. (It was true, 100% all right?)

Leila stared at him, as if she was wondering if Rash was ready to handle the truth.

‘Mum thinks you’re dating?’

Rash blinked in surprise.

‘I haven’t dated anyone in a months.’

Leila looked as if she couldn’t decide between facepalming on bursting into laughter again.

‘She thinks you’re dating Stefan, you idiot.’

It took him long seconds to understand. And whe he understood, he reached for his beer and emptied the bottle.

(Apparently he wasn’t ready to handle the truth.)

‘This is ridiculous.’ he finally managed to say and Leila snorted.

It was so dumb Rash didn’t even want to make more comments about that. How could his mother think that? He barely mentioned Stefan to her, right? (No.)

‘How could she even think that?’ he asked anyway, looking at Leila and waiting for her to support him on that one ‘We can barely stand each other.’

The only support Leila showed him was her wide grin and offer to buy him another beer.

(She didn’t make him wonder, okay? She did not.)

 

**2.**

Stefan rolled his eyes and looked at his phone very ostentatiously. Rash, of course, didn’t pay any attention to him and kept on examining two almost identical packages of washing powder. Seriously, there was no difference between them and also, Rash was just ridiculous. Stefan should have known so much better than agreeing to go with him to the store

‘Raaash.’ Stefan whined, bored to death ‘Just pick the cheaper one.’

‘Yeah, sure, that’s not happening.’ Rash said without looking at him. Stefan sighed dramatically.

‘Fine. I’m going to find some yoghurt then.’

That made Rash raise his head, the look of disbelief on his face.

‘Are you actually going to buy something healthy? Is that really you?’

‘Shut up.’ Stefan muttered and turned around, walking away.

‘Buy one for me too.’ her heard Rash’s mocking voice and okay, if that was a challenge then Stefan was ready to take it. (Not really.)

Rash was, of course, exagerrating. Stefan’s diet wasn’t that bad, he had eaten a carrot recently. (Three days earlier.)

After staring for five minutes at shelves filled with yoghurts, Stefan kind of understood Rash’s struggle with washing powder. Last time he had eaten yoghurt was probably when he has been still living with his parents.

‘Need help?’

Stefan turned his head to see a pretty brunette with a nice smile, wearing staff t-shirt.

‘There’s so many yoghurts.’ he said a bit helplessly and the girl pressed her lips together, clearly trying not to laugh. He didn’t blame her, he was ridiculous and he knew it ‘I’m trying to pick something for myself and that guy.’ he said jokingly and pointed in Rash’s direction. The girl looked that way and smiled broadly.

‘Okay, I see. Do you have any flavour preferences? Fat- free or not?’

‘Ummm... he likes pineapple? I don’t think fat- free is good option, he needs strenght to work.’ he joked again and the girl snorted as she pointed on the shelf.

‘In that way, this is the perfect choice for you. And it’s a special offer, four for three.’

‘Great, thank you.’ he flashed her a smile ‘You’re a life saviour.’

‘That’s my job.’ she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him a bit shyly ‘I know it’s unprofessional, but let me tell you that I think you and your boyfriend are just the cutest. Hope you’ll enjoy the yoghurt!’

‘Huh?’ Stefan blinked in confusion, but she had already walked away ‘Well that was weird.’ he muttered to himself and made his way to Rash, who apparently had made his choice too.

‘Was it difficult?’ he teased him and Stefan rolled his eyes.

‘The easiest thing in the universe.’

‘Yeah, sure.’ Rash chuckled and patted his shoulder.

Stefan caught the glimpse of the girl that had helped him and wondered where she had gotten that weird idea from.

He had no clue. (He kinda had, but he pretended otherwise.)

 

**3.**

Stefan got the clue the next time.

‘How are you and your man doing?’ Jan asked with a smirk and Stefan spat out his beer.

‘Ohh, Stefan has a boyfriend?’ Jan’s girlfriend asked curiosuly. (She was stunning garden designer from Spain, how in hell Jan ended up with such a great girl? A mystery.)

‘Yeah, they live together.’ Jan grinned and Stefan had to really fight not to start coughing.

‘What...’

‘And they’re soooo married it’s sickening.’ Jan added, and the only sick thing was the way Stefan’s stomach twisted at these words.

‘Ohhh, that’s cute! When can I meet him?’ Amaia asked, and her enthusiasm would be adorable, but well, not in this situation.

‘But we’re not dating.’ Stefan said, and it sounded a bit desperately.

Jan looked at him, clearly unimpressed.

‘Yeah, sure. You won’t fool me.’

‘But...’

‘You talk about him all the time. When you’re in the same room you’re always standing so close, and you look at each other all the time. You fucking finish each other sentences. There’s no universe in which you aren’t dating.’

Stefan would love to have some witty response to that, but actually, Jan’s words seemed to open some gate in his brain, and suddenly he was only able to stare at his friends with his mouth wide open.

Because all Jan had said was true. And that meant...

‘Hey, Earth to Stefan!’ Jan snapped his fingers in front of Stefan’s face and he flinched.

‘Are you okay?’ Amaia asked more gently, shooting Jan a disapproving look.

Stefan looked at them, feeling utterly lost and confused.

‘Fuck.’ he sighed deeply ‘I’m so fucked.’

Jan looked slightly confused but Amaia smiled at him with understanding.

‘Guess you aren’t dating, but you wouldn’t mind if you were, huh?’

‘Yeah. Something like that.’ Stefan said; he suddenly felt very tired.

‘Wait, so you’re not together?’ Jan asked with disbelief ‘Really?’

‘Really.’ Stefan nodded, but the word left his throat with difficulty. (Oh man, he was so, so screwed.)

‘I was so sure you’re in love, I even have a bet with Wiktor about it.’ Jan said grumpily and Stefan’s chest felt incredibly tight.

‘Why don’t you go buy us another round?’ Amaia asked Jan quickly; he beamed and almost fell out of the chair while heading to the bar. Amaia sighed and turned to Stefan. She smiled as if she knew exactly what he was feeling (she did).

‘It’s gonna be okay.’ she said quietly and Stefan chuckled humorlessly.

‘Yeah, I don’t think so.’

He just realized he was very- probably- in- love with his flatmate (who was like, the straightest guy on Earth) and there was no way it could turn out fine.

‘Just give yourself a chance.’ she said and he looked at her, surprised.

It was probably the best advice he had ever heard.

 

**4.**

The bartender smiled to Rash as he him ordered beers.

‘A date night, huh?’ he asked lightly in with that typical bartender ease and Rash thought he misheard.

‘No, I’m just here with...’ he gestured towards Stefan, who was sitting at the table on the other side of the room.

The bartender chauckled as he started filling the second glass.

‘Yeah, I’ve noticed. The hearteyes you were sending each other were hard to miss.’ he said and Rash felt sudden weakness in his limb. Why it was happening again? What was with all these people mistaking him for a couple? (They had eyes, that’s what.)

‘And now he looks as if he’s ready to come here and kill me for flirting with you.’ the bartender added and Rash almost got a hearttack.

‘But he’s not my boyfriend.’ Rash stuttered and the bartender raised his eyebrows. He handed Rash his beers and leaned a little bit closer over the counter.

‘Let me tell you something, man. Part of my job is reading people, and I’m pretty good at it. And you and him’ he pointed Stefan with his head ‘you’ve something going on. I don’t know if you see it, or you just don’t want to see it- that’s not my business. But you’ll have to face it someday, you know.’

Rash felt something settling in his chest around his lungs and heart, making it hard to breathe.

Because while listening to the bartender, he mindlessly asked himself if he would mind dating Stefan.

And the answer was scary. (Really.)

Becasue he wouldn’t mind that at all. In fact, he would like that.

Apparently, the bartender recognized the look on Rash’s face, because he poured him a shot of vodka.

‘On the house.’ he said with sympathetic smile ‘Good luck, man.’

Rash just nodded and emptied the shot without wincing, then took the glasses and headed towards Stefan. He wished that the walk lasted longer, because he was having an existential crisis and he was freaking out inside. (Seriosuly, his mother knew he had a crush on Stefan before him, that was fucking embarassing.)

‘Took you very long.’ Stefan muttered as he grabbed his beer and immediately took a big sip.

‘Sorry.’ Rash said, his heart hammering in his chest. Despite a storm in his head, he tried to put on an easi smile and act like before. ‘The line was pretty long.’ (Conceal, don’t feel.)

‘It’s okay.’ Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

They fell into a silence, that felt only a little bit awkward to Rash, but he didn’t do anything to break it. Stefan was looking down at his glass and Rash used that moment to study the other’s man face. But after a second Stefan raised his head to look at Rash and honestly, he could feel electricity running between them.

(Don’t let them know.)

He was screwed.

 

**+5.**

They were sitting on the sofa, watching ski jumping, which was the last thing Rash wanted to see, but it was apparently very big in Poland. And judging by Stefan’s reactions, it was true- he was yelling some things in Polish and cheering on his favourites with such enthusiasm it was quite adorable. (Rash thought that sport was weird, but who he was to judge.)

It had been about a week since Rash’s realization, but he still didn’t do abything about it. It was still too confusing, to recognize that attraction he felt towards his flatmate. (It wasn’t just attraction, but it was still to scary to even start to think about it.) Like, it was Stefan, that goofy, irresponsible guy with broad smile and weird sense of humor. He really wasn’t his type, but there he was. (It was a lie, Stefan was the only one who was his type.)

So Rash decided to wait a bit and see how things would go. Because yeah, it all felt pretty exciting, but he didn’t know if he was ready to risk his friendship with Stefan. He was observing him and he still didn’t know if he could have a chance with him. There were moments when he was pretty sure that he did, but it also could be just a part of Stefan’s personality. He was friendly, touchy and teasing half of the time and that was incredibly confusing.

‘Is it over?’ Rash asked when the transmission ended and Stefan shook his head.

‘Nope, it’s just a break. There’s also a final round. Weren’t you listening?’

‘Not really.’ Rash said and Stefan pouted, looking at him with puppy eyes.

Stefan’s phone dinged and he cursed loudly when he read the text he had received.

‘What?’ Rash asked and Stefan rolled his eyes while typing furiously.

‘Nothing. Just Jan being stupid.’

‘Okay...’

Stefan put down his phone and there was an awkward silence as they sat in silence, watching commercials on the tv. It was heavy and uncomfortable, and Rash could feel his face getting hot without a reason. He didn’t know what was written in that text, but it apparently made Stefan a bit angry and Rash had no idea what to do to defuse tention.

‘He thinks we’re dating.’ Stefan said suddenly, still staring at the tv. Rash sucked in a breath, surprised, but he didn’t have a chance to say anything, because Stefan spoke again ‘Actually, a lot of people thinks we’re dating.’

Rash’s throat felt incredibly dry as he opened his mouth, trying to force his brain cells to form a coherent sentence.

‘My mom thinks that too.’ he finally said and that finallt made Stefan look at him.

‘Why?’

‘I guess we’re acting like a couple?’ Rash tried and he just knew that that talk was going to be a disaster.

Stefan nodded, looking unusually serious, and Rash almost couldn’t breathe. It was so nervewrecking he was on the edge of screaming. Rash was almost ready to joke that whole thing off, but then Stefan made a sudden move, moving a little bit closer to Rash.

‘Okay, I don’t wanna make things weird, but I think that we’re a couple. Or we could be a couple. A pretty good couple.’ he rambled and Rash blinked in surprise, trying to catch up with what Stefan was saying.

Then he understood. And then he kissed him.

(It was awesome.)

‘I agree, we can be a couple.’ Rash muttered (a bit breathlessly) when they pulled back. Stefan grinned widely and honestly, Rash was a little bit in love with that smile (not only).

‘Well, that was easy.’ Stefan said teasingly and Rash snorted. It felt surreal, but good. (He was glad Stefan’s move saved him weeks or months of pining.)

‘I wouldn’t say that.’ Rash said, thinking of how scandaled he had been when Leila had told him about their mother’s opinion. Apparently, Stefan understood, because his face softened and his eyes lit up, and Rash couldn’t help but to lean for a kiss again.

But before the could kiss him, Stefan jerked away and reached for the remote.

‘Ski jumping!’ he yelled, sending Rash a cheeky smile. (He started to hate that sport.)

‘I hate you.’ Rash said and Stefan laughed.

‘No you don’t.’

Well, he didn’t.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
